This invention relates generally to systems to recover waste heat for producing power and/or fresh water; more particularly it concerns use of rotary separator and turbine elements in a cycle to achieve these objectives.
There is a constant requirement and need for efficient systems to recover waste heat, to produce power and to produce fresh water from brine such as sea water. While many heat recovery cycles and fresh water producing systems have been proposed in the past, none are believed to embody the many unusual advantages in construction, mode of operation, and results as are now achievable through use of the present invention.